


Danse Sensuelle

by Exxxalted (Gandalfgirl579)



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Brothel AU, M/M, Moulin Rouge! AU, Prostitution, Sexual Tension, lamen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:25:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6943477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/Exxxalted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They called him the Prince.</p><p>His hips were draped in a swathe of blue silk, his wrists and ankles and arms and fingers and throat adored with bands of gold, sapphires woven into his fair hair, a perfect match for the brilliant blue of his eyes.</p><p>And he was the star.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danse Sensuelle

"He's stunning." Truer words had never been spoken.

 

In the faint red glow of the electric lamps lining the brocaded walls, the dancer looked half a specter, writhing and twirling and beautiful.

 

Tugging at his tie and taking in the selection of young flesh, Kastor said faintly, "Isn't he?" He didn't sound particularly impressed.

 

Quite the opposite could be said of Damen. His attention had narrowed into a single spotlight, at the center of which was a golden-haired young man, dancing to the beat set by the group of drummers in the brothel's far corner. The men were clad in smart black suits, a match to the brothel's owner, who sat not far away, a beautiful, conspicuously _young_ boy tucked against his side, slender, possessive hands fisted into the fabric of his jacket.

 

The dancer was far more impressive than any of the room's occupants, even his fellow courtesans. His hips were draped in a swathe of deep blue silk, low-slung and lovely, his wrists and ankles and arms and fingers and throat adored with bands of gold, sapphires woven into his fair hair, a perfect match for the brilliant blue of his eyes.

 

Damen's attention was so riveted that he didn't even notice the younger, willowier blonde step up to his side.

 

"Aimeric," Kastor said in greeting, and Damen finally shifted his gaze, though only momentarily.

 

"Kastor." The younger blonde, Aimeric, stepped up to Kastor, their chests touching, though he was a good six inches shorter than Kastor. Unlike the other courtesan, the silk he wore was a rich, deep red, and there were rubies in his hair and piercing his ears, bringing out the gold in his honey-brown eyes. His hands, pale and slender, came to wrap about Kastor's muscled biceps, his eyes dark. He sunk his nails into the silk of the jacket, nearly possessive. "Wanna fuck _me_ tonight?" The words seemed incredibly filthy coming from such pretty lips. "Laurent's getting tired of you."

 

"Isn't Jord meant to be buying out your contract?" Kastor asked in return, his voice cold.

 

Aimeric didn't seem bothered, flicking his wrist and saying, "He will in due time, I'm sure." When Kastor's hands came to his hips, dark, calloused hands on pale, silken skin, he seemed to mind even less. A smirk playing at his lips, Aimeric lifted his hands to tangle slender fingers into close-cropped curls.

 

"Kastor?" Damen's voice was soft, and Kastor's eyes rolled before the came to him.

 

"Which one do you want?" It came as an irritable snap.

 

"Is this your first time here?" Aimeric added when Damen hesitated. "Don't think I've seen you around…"

 

"It is my first time, yes."

 

"Go for Ancel." Aimeric jerked his chin to a pretty redhead who was currently seated on one of the pedestals flanking the brothel's entrance, red light from the lamps playing like fire in his hair. Even from this distance, his eyes sparkled like emeralds, kohl-lined and sensual. "He's--"

 

Damen cut him off, "He's not my type." It was the truth.

 

"Who _is_?" When Damen's eyes drafted to the blonde dancer, Aimeric rolled his eyes, "Ugh, _Laurent_." He said it like a curse.

 

"They call him the Prince," Kastor said, his eyes shifting from the pretty blonde in his arms to the prettier one dancing across the room. He spun within a circle of pillows, all occupied. Potential customers drank him in like the delicacy he was. "He's the star."

 

"You spend enough time here to know who's the star?" Though Kastor's responding stare was unamused, and though Aimeric rolled his eyes again, Damen smiled to himself. As his dance ended, the Prince, Laurent, spun, swift feet carrying him closer, out of the circle of pillows. "He's coming this way."

 

Eyes wide, Kastor's attention shifted. "Laurent," he said.

 

"Kastor." His voice was the sound of ice cracking in an Arctic sea, beautiful and deadly, a prelude to disaster. He sounded only the slightest bit winded. " _Aimeric_." It sounded scornful, and Aimeric didn't even dignify it with a response, merely pressing himself tighter to Kastor's chest. Laurent's attention, though, was on Damen. "Who's your friend, Kastor?"

 

"He's not my friend." Both Laurent and Damen shot him a withering look for that, and Kastor amended, "He's my half-brother."

 

"Is that so?"

 

"It is." Damen was surprised at the softness of his own voice, and Kastor rolled his eyes at him, though Laurent's lips quirked up into a little half-smile.

 

Arms crossed, one hip cocked out in such a way as to make the already short bolt of silk about him seem even more tantalizing, Laurent asked in his shattered-ice voice, "Definitely the better-looking one, aren't you?"

 

For a long moment, Damen drew a blank. His entire world was gold and sapphire blue. Upon the lift of a well-groomed brow, he murmured, "My name is Damen."

 

There was mocking laughter in Laurent's voice when he said, "I don't really care about your name." It was true, Damen had no doubt. "I care about _your money_." Leaning in, Laurent tangled one hand into Damen's tie, pulling him down to eye-level. The other hand slid into Damen's jacket, down around his waist, pulling him close. His fingers dug into the white cotton of Damen's button-down, possessive, as Aimeric had done to Kastor. Perhaps it was a learned behavior. "You _do_ have money, don't you?"

 

Breathless, Damen replied, "Of course I do."

 

A smirk: " _Of course you do_."

 

Turning, using Damen's tie as a leash of sorts, Laurent led him towards the back of the room, and Damen was suddenly aware of the multitude of eyes on them: Kastor and pretty Aimeric, the club's owner and the tiny, beautiful boy nestled against his side, the men at the circle of pillows, where fire-haired Ancel was now twirling, even Ancel himself. All their stares were sharp, mostly jealous. It was oddly satisfying, being at the center of so much envy.

 

The door against the far wall of the brothel was made of a deep red wood, reaching the silk-draped ceiling, carved with swirling knots and snarling animals and lithe figures writhing together, and the pair of large men flanking it offered nods of acknowledgement as they pushed the doors open.

 

With his fist still curled around the black silk of Damen's tie, Laurent met deep amber eyes with sapphire, saying, his voice low and soft, " _Come_."

 

With the hand knotted in his tie, with Laurent's hooded, sapphiric eyes on his, with the sounds of the brothel's other patrons getting their money's worth all around him, Damen was already halfway there.

**Author's Note:**

> Repost because I wasn't entirely satisfied with the original version, though it's really only been tweaked...
> 
> This idea was originally put into my head by the fabulous Chioink over on Tumblr! It started as a Moulin Rouge! AU, and it sorta grew into a bit of world-building practice. I'm actually rather proud of this…? Not really sure why, but who am I to question my own intuition?
> 
> Also Kastor x Aimeric. I dunno, man, it just happened. They're both conniving bitches, so it kinda works, wouldn't you say?
> 
> Excited for more fics? Have constructive criticism or even just silly comments to add? Let me know! And as always, I must mention that I go by Exxxalted on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments and requests and prompts there! :) Hit me up!


End file.
